First Date
by DanieXJ
Summary: How I thought that the first date of Sandy and Kerry would go, from my...unique...point of view. Was written during the Eighth Season before we met any of Sandy's family etc.


Pairing(s): Kerry/Sandy

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Summary: How I thought that the first date of Sandy and Kerry would go, from my...unique...point of view.

* * *

Sandy glanced around the restaurant her gaze not really staying on any one table or thing for more than a few seconds. Her gaze finally rested on her date for the evening. "You come here often? I mean, have

you been here before?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, this is my first time here."

Sandy nodded, "I've had the food here, though I'd suggest that we stay away from the sea food."

Kerry looked up from her menu, "Really, why?"

Sandy shook her head as a smile spread across her face, "You don't want to know."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "It can't be that bad, did one of the lobsters come alive in a person's stomach or something."

Sandy scrunched her nose up, "Eww...gross...you really want to know?"

Kerry laughed, "Yes, date, means an appointment to meet at a specified time; especially : a social engagement between two persons that often has a romantic character."

Sandy laughed hard at this, "I'm on a date with Merriam-Webster."

Kerry smirked, "I only rate Merriam-Webster, not Oxford English?"

Sandy shrugged, "Well, you're definitely not English, but if there was an Oxford Irish..."

Kerry shook her head and laughed, "You're very good at dodging the topic. C'mon, I work in an ER, I've seen bones sticking out of the skin of people."

Sandy made a face at this description, "You know, that is always the worst, I'm good with gushing blood, various body parts hanging off, that sort of thing. Not so great with the bones sticking out of the

body, don't know why."

Kerry started to speak, but the waiter came and took their orders. Kerry had the Eggplant Parmesan, and Sandy the Fettuccine Alfredo. Kerry rolled her eyes once the waiter had left, "Guess you can work it off huh?"

Sandy winced, "Oh yeah, more than I'd like to actually. What about you, what do you do for physical activity?"

Kerry shrugged, "Swim mostly."

"I've never been much of a swimmer myself. I mean, I passed all the required swim tests and courses, but can't do any of the fancy stuff. Never really learned."

Kerry's jaw dropped a little, "But those are the most fun. Swimming isn't just exercise, it is communing with the water around you."

Sandy smirked, "You mean you get enough of the chlorine in you, and you become the water."

Kerry swatted at Sandy's hand that was on the table. "You think you're a funny one huh?"

Sandy's smirk stayed firmly placed on her face, "I've been told that yes."

Kerry pursed her lips and laughed, "What do you do for fun then ms. smarty pants?"

Sandy shrugged, "Whatever. I'm pretty flexible." She thought about what she had just said and smiled, "Okay, I didn't mean that in that way." Kerry chuckled, but let Sandy continue. "I..um...when I was a

kid I did Ballet and Gymnastics, and all the usual girl stuff. So I guess I am pretty flexible. At the station I'm sometimes called the human rope." Kerry raised both eyebrows at this, "Cause I can get into

places that the big ole hulking boys that I work with can't. Lately I've been doing a lot of boxing, well,

whaling against a bag at least. Since it is in the station."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Is it relaxing, to let out all your anger on the bag? I mean, that's what I've heard. I've never done it. Can't really box with one hand."

Sandy's face was disbelieving, "Who told you that you could only use one hand?"

Kerry blinked a few times, "Well, with the crutch on..."

Sandy waved her hand at Kerry, "Nah, you can stand in a way that distributes your weight in a safe way, and whale on the bag." With a smirk Sandy continued, "I've pictured many a men and women on that bag. Most often, my siblings..."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Two, a brother and a sister. Both older than me." Sandy said the last part with a groan. "Always got picked on by them when I was a kid." Sandy smiled, "Guess I lived through it though." she looked up as the waiter brought them their food. They both thanked him, and Sandy continued, "So, do you have any family in these parts?"

Kerry took a couple of bites of her food before answering. "My adoptive parents died a few years ago. The search for my birth mother hasn't been a success at all. The staff at the hospital are the

closest thing I have to family. I'm like the un-cool aunt who is strict and never lets the kids get candy." Kerry laughed harshly, "I was gaining my coolarity a little, but then Dr. Lewis came back. So I'm the cool aunt no more."

Sandy was torn whether to laugh or sympathize, she stuck with a sad smile, "C'mon, you have to have more of a life than that dismal hospital."

Kerry smiled, "Yeah, it has been worst in the past. But you know, this year, for once, I'm not working Christmas."

Sandy groaned, "Ugh, I am. Don't know how they roped me into it...but I get to work the whole entire day. Christmas Eve too, which is the part that sucks the most. No dinner with my family," She smiled,

"Cause I am the cool aunt there."

Kerry blinked a few times, and a twinkle came into her eyes. But Sandy didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Kerry and Sandy each sat in front of a humongous Ice Cream Sundae. Kerry frowned at it, as if that would make it smaller. "You know, they looked much smaller in the picture on the board out there.

Much...much...much smaller."

Sandy nodded, "With that, I have to agree. But, I guess we had better eat it before it melts."

Kerry took a deep breath, "I guess..." She took the cherry off of the top of the Sundae and held it out for Sandy. Sandy didn't get it at first, and slowly a smile spread on her face. She waggled her eyebrows

and bit the cherry off its stem.

She took her own cherry and held it out to Kerry, who also took the cherry off of its stem with her mouth. They both blushed a bit, though it was more obvious on Kerry than Sandy. They both kind of retreated into trying to finish their respective sundaes. Kerry finally managed to get through it, but halfway through hers Sandy just gave up and sat back and watched Kerry eat away very methodically at her sundae.

Kerry blushed and looked up when she realized that Sandy wasn't finishing her Ice Cream anymore. "Um...so, you want coffee, or should we go or..."

Sandy smiled, "I think I'm about full, and you must be very full."

Kerry groaned, "Very...like you wouldn't believe." Kerry looked up as the waiter approached and grabbed the bill before Sandy did. She did restrain herself from sticking her tongue out. "I've got this one, after all, it was my pick of the restaurant." She smirked, "Next one is on you."

Sandy laughed at this as Kerry did all the rigmarole with the bill and tip and such. They walked out into the nippy air, both shivered a little, and moved a step closer. They got to Kerry's car and got in.

It was quiet on the way to Sandy's apartment. But neither of them got out when Kerry pulled up to the front of Sandy's apartment building. Sandy chuckled to herself, and explained herself when Kerry gave her a curious look, "You're sitting idle in a fire lane."

Kerry shrugged, "Yes, I see the irony. This was fun, we should do it again sometime."

Sandy nodded, "The sooner the better. Next week I have all of Tuesday off..."

Kerry almost laughed, "You know, I do too. Fates must be smiling. What did you have in mind."

Sandy smirked, "That's for me to know, and you deary to find out."

Kerry laughed and slowly leaned towards Sandy, who got the message, and met Kerry half way for a slow, getting to know you kiss. The kiss was brought to an abrupt end when Kerry's elbow jammed into the horn, and made a noise that could have woken a bear sleeping at the north pole. Kerry leaned back and laughed, "Would you believe that all my kisses don't end that way?"

Sandy nodded with a smile, "I do...but I should get going, I have an early shift tomorrow. So, I'll see you on Tuesday. Won't need a car,

but how about we meet at the park close to the Hospital and go from there."

Kerry nodded as Sandy unbuckled her seat belt, "Sounds good to me Lopez. I'll see you then."

Sandy smiled, "Right then...Weaver...I'll see you then too."

They both laughed as Sandy climbed out of the car, and Kerry restarted the car. Kerry watched to make sure that Sandy was inside, and then started down the street with a smile. "Now, that was definitely better than a root canal."

* * *

Fin ~ December 11th, 2001


End file.
